


VID: I Will Do These Things

by se42



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: torchwoodadvent, F/M, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 08:38:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6948217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/se42/pseuds/se42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Gwen Cooper fanvid. Season 1 & early season 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	VID: I Will Do These Things

**Author's Note:**

> Music is "I Will Do These Things" by Azure Ray. Made in 2008 for Gwen Day at the livejournal community torchwoodadvent.

 

[Livejournal](http://sol-se.livejournal.com/187823.html)  //  [YouTube](https://youtu.be/dBD7H7iUycc)

 

Download (right-click, save. zipped file.):

[WMV (13 MB)](http://fannish-flux.com/IWill.zip)

 


End file.
